


By The Witness Of The Martyrs

by monkiainen



Series: 10iloveyou [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Witness Of The Martyrs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge _locked_ at fan_flashworks. Also fills the slot _nightmare_ in my 10iloveyou table.

They were locked in and the time was running out. Soon they will cease to exist, in a trap created by a psychopath. At least they had each other – dying with your loved one was a lot better alternative than dying alone.

The water level was rising little by little, making their prison even smaller and smaller. Don knew he couldn’t keep Danny’s head above the water long enough for help to reach them – he had injuries of his own, and Danny was still unconscious. Maybe it would be better for Danny if he didn’t wake up anymore. Drowning was a terrible way to go.

Don let the tears flow down freely in his face. He was so scared, so utterly devastated. This was going to be the end of them. The water level rose up again, this time covering them both completely. _”I will always love you, Danny”_ Don thought before he was no more.

But… somehow… it didn’t all end in the darkness and pain like Don had thought. It was almost as if someone was calling his name, shaking him…

“Don, wake up! Don!”

Don opened his eyes, meeting Danny’s worried eyes. So… it had been nothing but a dream. Or had it? Don pulled Danny closer, making sure he was not a near-death hallucination of sorts. To his relief Danny was as real as he looked like. It was going to be alright.


End file.
